The Dark's Lovely Puppet
by mikuhatsunefeliciana
Summary: You make a promise to a familiar, yet dark form, not fully aware of the consequences. As things continue, the lines of your relationship with this man begin to blur. Who are you to him? Someone special, or just a puppet in his grand scheme?


**Hey there! Let's get this out of the way; this is NOT a Markiplier x Reader fanfiction. This is a** ** _Darkiplier_** **x Reader fanfiction. There was no option for evil personas, only actual YouTubers. There will be some instances of abuse and gore throughout the story, but I'll let you know beforehand, just in case you're not comfortable with it. With all that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

From the corner of my eye, I see the moon shine in through my bedroom curtains. I stare into my computer screen, lifting the corner of my mouth ever so slightly as I watch YouTube. After Mark's recent video, "Markiplier TV", I decided to rewatch his Valentine's day special and go for Dark's route again. There was something strange about psychopaths that I absolutely loved. Darkiplier was no exception, of course.

I click on the choice labeled "FREEDOM!" and listen to Darkiplier's soothing, yet unnerving, voice. "Good choice…" His eyes seem to stare into my soul. "But why do we need to choose in life?" The scene switches to a dinner setting. "If dinner is what you want, then I can provide… And I can take you wherever you'd like to go…" He places his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. "I can especially take you to the places where you _don't_ want to go. It's exciting, knowing that there are endless possibilities… waiting for you."

The screen begins glitching between different frames. "I can give you anything!" He thunders before returning to a calm voice. "I've been waiting a long time to get some personal time between us…" The screen flashes back once again to a more violent behaving Dark. "There is nothing you or he can do to stop me!"

I bring my hand up to my chin, trying to cover my grin even though there was no one here to see it. "So…" Dark continued, "Now that we are here together… we should really get to know each other." The screen glitches, and it gives the feeling of Mark trying to break away from Dark's control, though I know from the charity livestream that it's actually Dark's human shell cracking. I chuckle; I just love these little details he included. I was pleasantly surprised when he talked about how he edited the Darkiplier parts himself, just to fully invest his mind into showing what Darkiplier really was.

"You just need to let me in. It's as simple as that." I smile as it switches to an outside shot. "You're never, _ever_ going to escape me. Not now-" Like I remember, he's cut off by Mark tackling him, and the two fight before it comes to the point that I have to choose one of them. I laugh at how silly the whole section looks with Tyler wearing a printout mask of Mark's face, then choose "LEFT".

I already new I'd shot Mark instead of Darkiplier; Mark had a shadow while Darkiplier didn't. As the scene progresses, I smile as I see the chocolate ice cream in the bowl. As the camera looks back up, there's Dark. "Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice."

I laugh, muttering to myself. "Yeah, that's what _you_ think."

"But now we're going to be together… _forever._ "

I shake my head with a smile. "You promise?" I ask sarcastically. I move my mouse to the "close window" button. It was late and I was seriously overdue for some sleep. As I click the button, however, the screen doesn't close. I roll my eyes. "Great, it's frozen." I glance down at the video and notice that, despite the time reaching the end, the video was still flickering.

Dark chuckles. "So, you'd actually like to stay together? I could give you that, if it's what you really want."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't remember this part of the video…" I mutter.

Dark smiles wider. "That's because it isn't part of it."

I jump back, toppling my chair and falling to the ground in the process. "Wh-what the fuck?"

The video full-screens itself and Dark stands up from the table. He walks around it, pulling the camera up to look at him. "I told you, didn't I? I can take you wherever you'd like. I can bring you here to me, or…" He smirks. "Perhaps _I_ could go to _you_. The choice is yours, though if you're not quick, or if you decide to change your mind, I'll have to decide for you."

I take in what he's saying, but my brain can only tell me that it's a dream. _Well, surely that means it doesn't matter_ what _I choose, right?_

His voice breaks into my thoughts. "Time's running out, dear."

I gulp down my apprehension. "Um, alright. I'd like to stay in this world, so why don't you come out here?"

He smiles, waving a hand in front of the camera. "As you wish…"

The computer goes dark and I glance around. After a few seconds, nothing happens. I let out the air I'd been holding in and step back to sit on my bed. "What a crazy dream. I mean, I'm still in it, right? Wonder why I haven't woken up yet…"

I stand back up to close my laptop, but before I've reached it, the room goes pitch black. I couldn't see anything anymore. It was as though someone had covered my window, but not even the small dots of lights from my various electronics were lit up. I feel disoriented in the dark, but after a moment, I feel myself steady. I reach forward toward where my computer should have been. I feel something soft, like fabric, and I'm a bit confused.

I take a step forward, putting out both hands and finding a figure standing in front of me. Before I have a chance to step back, cold hands grip my wrists, keeping my hands on what felt like someone's chest. "Hello darling. It's so nice to actually _feel_ you." He lets go of one hand and I freeze. I have no clue where his hand is, but after a moment I feel its cold presence on my cheek. "You're so warm." He chuckles. "That's only to be expected of one so pure of heart. You're not corrupted and cold, like me." I desperately wish I could see his expression. Maybe then I'd know whether or not to be afraid…

His hand trails toward the back of my neck as he pulls me closer. He lets go of my other hand and pulls me into his chest before putting a hand on my head, stroking my hair. "Your heart is beating wildly; I can feel it. Could that be fear… or excitement? Perhaps both." He chuckles. I note that his heartbeat was present, though fairly weak compared to what a normal person's would be.

"Now that I'm here, you must understand the rules." Dark murmurs.

I pull back a few inches so that I could see him. "Rules?"

He smiles. "Rule number one; you will do as I say, when I say it. I won't actively try to force you into unpleasant situations. No, I only want the best for you, because I love you." I feel my throat catch; whatever he says? Do I really have a choice, or would he be controlling me…? "Second rule; you _do_ have free will, but anything you do to displease me will lead to a punishment." He grips my face from under my chin and I suddenly feel the urge to run away. "I would never, ever kill you, my dear, but I have no qualms about making you feel pain." I feel my heartbeat pick up speed and my legs feel weak.

"The third, and final, rule; you cannot ever tell anyone about me. This one is not optional, in any way. When you disobey me and receive your punishment, your answer for the scars will be an accident. I don't care what you tell them; anything but the truth." He smiles, letting go of my chin. "We wouldn't want anyone taking you away from me, now would we?"

I can't think of the correct response so I merely look back down at his chest. "So, I'm supposed to just continue my life like before? But now, you'll be here too?"

He runs a hand down my hair. "Every hour of the day, I will be here, waiting for you. Don't think of running away, because I _will_ find you and punish you."

I gulp, nodding. "What if someone comes over to my house? It's not that rare that I have friends or family over."

He frowns, but I can tell he is going to allow it. "I will not show myself, but you can be certain that I will still be here, watching you. Make a wrong move and I will reprimand you later." I nod once again and he smiles. "Excellent. Now that you know our terms, go back to sleep. It's late and I won't allow you to get sick from exhaustion; that would only hinder my own wishes." He strokes my cheek, his hand lingering under my chin before he walks away, out of my bedroom door.

As he leaves, I reach my bed just before my legs give out on me. The thought of escaping through the window flashes through my mind before I'm reminded of what he said; ' _Don't think of running away, because I_ will _find you and punish you.'_ I don't think I'd like to test his word just yet.

There is absolutely nothing I can do until I learn a bit more about his assumed 'powers'. If it was all a hoax, a mind game, then I could get away, but if not…

 _Wait. I'm so stupid! This was obviously a dream. Just go to sleep and then you'll wake up in the morning with everything back to normal._ With this small ray of hope, I curl up, drifting to sleep.

 **[Author's note: I'll be making a second story in the future, where you chose to go to his world instead of him coming into ours. The storyline will be vastly different, but it will be a nice little addition to the story's world, I think!]**


End file.
